


Nothin' Like a Georgia Rain

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm really not sure where this came from, M/M, One Shot, this is trash i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“At least in Iowa, it wasn’t ridiculously humid when it rained,” Jim thought sourly as he kicked a rock along. “This fucking sucks.”<br/>A car horn tooted behind him, and he saw a red 1965 Chevy Corvette pull up along the curb and a hand reach over to crank the window down.<br/>“Are you insane, kid? Why are you walkin’ in the rain? Get in, I’ll take you home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin' Like a Georgia Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no part of the Star Trek universe, including it's characters.  
> I'm so sorry. I have no idea what this is or where it came from. Forgive me.

“Perfect,” Jim Kirk muttered crankily to himself as he walked through the rain. “I have a project due tomorrow and I’m walking home in a fucking rainstorm. This is just peachy.”  
It was the end of his freshman year at Starfleet High in Athens, Georgia. His mother and stepfather had decided that moving to his brother’s college town shortly after would be a good idea, and so here he was, uprooted from Iowa into steamy rain.  
“At least in Iowa, it wasn’t ridiculously humid when it rained,” Jim thought sourly as he kicked a rock along. “This fucking sucks.”  
A car horn tooted behind him, and he saw a red 1965 Chevy Corvette pull up along the curb and a hand reach over to crank the window down.  
“Are you insane, kid? Why are you walkin’ in the rain? Get in, I’ll take you home.”  
Jim grinned and reached for the door, dropping his bag on the floor as he got in. “Thanks, Bones. I owe you one.”  
“Yeah, you owe me new seat covers. You’re soaked. Why didn’t you ask for a ride?” Bones asked as he pulled away from the curb.  
Jim just shrugged. “Didn’t think it’d get this bad. It was only a sprinkle when I started walking. Guess I’m still used to Iowa rain rather than these Georgia downpours outta nowhere.”  
“Nothin’ like a Georgia rain,” Bones mused as he signaled his turn.  
Jim laughed softly from the passenger seat. “Yeah, I guess. Nothin’ like it to drench your favorite shirt,” he said, gesturing to the fabric clinging to his skin. Bones looked over at the kid quickly, and immediately wished he hadn’t. The green tank top showed Jim’s shoulders and biceps off, shoulders and biceps that were glistening in the rain and seemed so damn appealing to Bones. The kid had been wearing loads of them lately, even going so far as to cut the sleeves off of old shirts to make new tank tops. And damn- Bones had never been attracted to shoulders or arms before, but he had also never fallen in love with his best friend before. Clearing his throat, he pulled the car into Jim’s driveway and parked.  
“Alright, here we go. Your stop.”  
Jim chuckled again and reached for his bag. “Thanks, Bones. See you tomorrow, I guess.”  
“I guess. You gonna walk or you want a ride?”  
Jim just shrugged. “Depends on the weather,” he said, hand on the door and eyes evaluating the sky. “I’ll text you before I leave.”  
Bones nodded his approval. “Kay.” Before he could think about it any more, before he could chicken out, he leaned over and put his hand on Jim’s shoulder, grabbing the latter’s face and kissing him before it was time to go. Shocked, Jim didn’t respond for a moment before he let the backpack fall off his shoulder and wrapped his hands in the soft brown hair of his best friend and neighbor, kissing him as though his life depended on it. When they finally broke apart, Jim had a shit-eating grin on his face.  
“Jeans in this weather, huh? I knew you were teasing me with that ass of yours.”  
“Yeah, ‘cause you won’t stop wearing those goddamn tank tops,” Bones growled.


End file.
